By way of a brief background, network security officers who monitor networks must know and be able to track their Internet of Things (“IoT”) networks and devices connected to their networks. The integrity of each of these devices is a critical element to security risk management and compliance and ensures a secure network.
These devices, or infrastructure/network elements, are subject to constant change due to upgrades and/or updates/patches and malicious manipulation (e.g. cyberattacks or advanced persistent threats).
Therefore, these network security officers must have access to real time status information regarding their IoT network's integrity, which enables them to detect an “event” that has occurred in the network element and, if necessary, revert back to last known functioning status of the network element when an error has occurred, in an efficient and reliable way.
The necessity for these actions will become increasingly more critical as more network elements are connected to more IoT and other networks.
Presently, there are alternatives that exist to provide network security officers with the above-described information and resources, however, these alternatives are deficient in several ways.
First, for example, classic intrusion detection systems require manual interaction by the network security officer, which may often be erroneous, unsecure, time consuming and costly.
Second, for another example, presently there exists host based intrusion detection systems, however, these host based intrusion detection systems are limited in function and do not utilize modern blockchain technology.